Second Chance
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa tiap pulang sekolah kepalanya refleks menoleh ke arah gerbang Hidden Leaf High School. Meskipun harus berhadapan dengan tatapan-tatapan mencela dari siswa-siswa sekolah itu, Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan kebiasaannya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Benar-benar terbiasa, sampai rasanya kebiasaan itu tidak akan bisa hilang selamanya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Second Chance © TheIceBlossom**

* * *

Suasana kelas yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi gaduh seketika saat bel panjang pertanda pelajaran usai –juga waktunya bagi para siswa untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing- berbunyi nyaring. Sementara membenahi beberapa buku bawaannya, Hatake-_sensei_ mengingatkan kembali tentang _paper_ yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Sontak gumaman bernada keluhan segera terdengar di seluruh pernjuru ruangan tersebut. Namun guru muda itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi keluhan siswa-siswanya tersebut, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Guru itu benar-benar- aish!" Tenten menggerutu sambil terus memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia senang sekali memberikan tugas-tugas mematikan yang menghambat pertumbuhan otak. Apa dia tidak sadar, kita ini siswa SMA bukan mahasiswa!"

Disampingnya, Temari terkekeh geli dengan istilah yang diberikan Tenten tentang tugas-tugas yang diberikan Hatake-_sensei_. "Tidak usah bersikap berlebihan begitu."

Tenten menatap galak teman berkuncir empat-nya itu.

"Tidak perlu melotot. Kita akan mengerjakannya bersama-sama," Temari memutar tubuhnya ke belakang- menghadap gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku belakangnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "bukan begitu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis yang ditanyai tersebut tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terfokus ke luar jendela sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis itu –serta Tenten dan Temari- memang memilih duduk di bangku yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Alasannya sederhana, kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga memungkinkan mereka bisa melihat pemandangan sebagian kota yang indah. Hal itu tentu saja berguna sebagai pengalihan yang 'menyegarkan' saat pelajaran berlangsung membosankan. Meskipun harus dilakukan hanya saat sang guru tidak memperhatikan, tentunya.

Tenten yang juga ikut memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Hooo~i"

Gadis itu agak tersentak kaget, "Oh, eh- apa?"

Tenten menurunkan tangannya sambil menghela nafas kemudian saling bertukar pandang dengan Temari yang mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi keheranan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap wajah kedua temannya itu bergantian.

Temari menggeleng, "Tadi aku menanyakan rencana kita untuk mengerjakan paper Hatake-_sensei_."

Sakura tersenyum ceria, "Oh itu, tentu saja. Sore ini kita bisa mengerjakannnya bersama-sama di rumahku." Sakura memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas, kemudian menyampirkan tas tersebut dibahunya seraya berkata, "Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura melangkah menuju pintu kelas diikuti oleh Temari dan Tenten.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita cepat." Ujar Tenten tiba-tiba, "Siapa tahu Temari bisa bertemu dengan si rambut nanas-nya." Lanjut gadis bercepol dua itu dengan nada menggoda.

Baik Temari maupun Sakura menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bertanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum usil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah jendela, lebih tepatnya ke halaman di depan sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat cukup jelas dari kelas mereka. Halaman tersebut tampak ramai oleh gerombolan orang-orang yang keluar dari gedung.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura tersenyum mengerti, sedangkan Temari mulai merona.

Gedung besar yang mereka lihat tersebut adalah Hidden Leaf High School, salah satu sekolah terelit di Jepang. Sekolah tersebut bukan hanya terkenal dengan segudang prestasi akademik dan nonakademik-nya saja, tapi juga fasilitas lengkapnya dengan teknologi-teknologi canggih sehingga membuat biaya sekolah tersebut tidak bisa terbilang murah. Itulah sebabnya, siswa-siswa yang bersekolah di tempat itu berasal dari kalangan atas seperti anak-anak pejabat, pengusaha terkenal, dan berbagai konglomerat lainnya. Adapun segelintir siswa yang berasal dari kalangan biasa adalah siswa-siswa yang benar-benar berprestasi, sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk bersekolah di tempat itu.

Dan salah satu siswa yang bersekolah di Hidden Leaf adalah kekasih Temari, setidaknya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Awalnya Temari sering bertemu Nara Shikamaru –nama kekasihnya saat ini- di depan gerbang Hidden Leaf saat pulang sekolah. Lokasi halte bus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Hidden Leaf menyebabkan Temari beserta Sakura dan Tenten, juga siswa Konoha High School lainnya yang menggunakan bus, memang harus melewati sekolah itu.

Mendekati gerbang Hidden Leaf, Sakura –serta Temari dan Tenten- menjumpai banyak siswa dari sekolah elit tersebut. Beberapa siswa-siswa itu keluar dari gerbang dengan menggunakan kendaraan-kendaraan mewah. Tatapan-tatapan mencela pun dilayangkan oleh beberapa siswa sekolah elit tersebut kepada Sakura, Temari, Tenten, dan beberapa siswa Konoha High lainnya yang melintas di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Memang bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi jika siswa-siswa dari sekolah yang berbeda akan saling bermusuhan, mereka akan berlomba-lomba menunjukkan keunggulan sekolah masing-masing sehingga tidak heran jika mereka sampai saling mencela. Apalagi jika itu adalah Hidden Leaf High School yang terkenal dengan segala keunggulannya, para siswanya tentu akan membusungkan dada dan memandang sebelah mata pada siswa-siswa sekolah lain.

Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Sakura masih cukup gerah mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan seperti itu. Apalagi mendengar bisik-bisik meremehkan seputar seragam sekolah dan berbagai hal mengenai sekolahnya, Konoha High.

Sakura mengerti bahwa sekolahnya terlalu biasa di hadapan sekolah elit itu. Prestasi sekolahnya pun biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti Hidden Leaf. Tapi, apa mereka harus sesombong itu?

"Ck, ada apa dengan mata orang-orang itu?" ujar Temari tidak dapat menahan nada kesal dalam kalimatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Sahut Sakura kemudian mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Temari.

"Eh-" Tenten segera menahan lengan kedua temannya itu, "Lihat, itu dia!"

Ketiga gadis itu memandang ke arah gerbang Hidden Leaf dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir mirip nanas sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang pemuda lainnya.

"Ja-"

"Shikamaru-_san_!" teriak Tenten.

Temari mendengus, baru saja ia akan akan melarang Tenten untuk memanggil pemuda itu, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu sudah menoleh dan berjalan menuju mereka dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya. Bukannya tidak ingin bertemu, tapi mood gadis itu sedang jelek sejak mendapatkan tatapan mencela dari beberapa siswa Hidden Leaf. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya juga merupakan siswa sekolah itu, tidak membuat mood-nya menjadi lebih baik.

Dan lihat, beberapa siswi Hidden Leaf mulai berbisik-bisik dengan mata sinis yang sengaja ditujukan ke arahnya –dan teman-temannya, tentunya- saat Shikamaru menghampiri mereka.

Shikamaru yang menyadari ekspresi gadis-nya itu berujar, "Abaikan saja mereka, ini bukan pertama kalinya kan mereka bersikap seperti itu." Pemuda itu sempat melayangkan pandangan terganggu pada siswi-siswi itu.

"Shikamaru-_san_ benar. Abaikan saja mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu karena mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari si jenius Hidden Leaf." Tambah Tenten.

Wajah Temari menghangat, gadis itu berdehem untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila akibat senyuman Shikamaru dan ucapan Tenten barusan.

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya saat menyadari kegugupan Temari. Kemudian ia mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku itu dengan menanyakan kabar pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Saat sedang berbincang ringan dengan Shikamaru di depan gerbang Hidden Leaf, saat itulah Sakura melihatnya lagi.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan tatapan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam, serta wajah _stoic_ rupawan yang sanggup melelehkan hati setiap gadis yang memandangnya.

_'Uchiha Sasuke…'_ tanpa sadar batin Sakura mengucapkan nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan tenang dengan langkah lebar-lebar sementara seorang pemuda lain disampingnya tampak berceloteh riang. Para gadis segera memasang senyum termanis mereka saat kedua pemuda itu lewat, tak jarang beberapa di antaranya menyapa mereka dengan nada manja yang terlalu dibuat-buat, yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu. Berbeda dengan pemuda pirang di sampingnya –yang Sakura ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto- yang langsung membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyum lima jari-nya. Sontak, suasana halaman itu menjadi heboh dengan jeritan para gadis.

Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan itu. _'Benar-benar tidak pernah berubah.'_ Namun sesaat kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah melupakannya.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat parkiran, dan selanjutnya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu, Temari mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera karena mereka bisa ketinggalan bus.

Pikiran Sakura masih dipenuhi berbagai hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke namun samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Tenten.

"Seharusnya kau terima saja tawaran Shikamaru untuk mengantar kita pulang dengan mobilnya. Lumayan kan, dari pada harus berdesakan di bus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sekolah usai lebih cepat dari pada biasanya sebab guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat. Hal ini tentu saja disambut gembira oleh siswa-siswa Konoha High. Dengan segera seisi kelas menjadi gaduh, sebagian besar siswa mulai berceloteh tentang rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk memanfaatkan waktu pulang yang lebih awal ini.

Namun tidak bagi Sakura. Ia tidak begitu menyukai gagasan pulang cepat ini. Kalau pulang cepat, berarti waktu pulangnya tidak akan bersamaan dengan waktu pulang siswa Hidden Leaf, yang artinya tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk melihat Uchiha Sasuke hari ini.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih duduk di bangkunya, mendengus sambil bertopang dagu. Matanya menatap bangunan Hidden Leaf High School dengan wajah cemberut yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Selama ini, melihat Uchiha Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi tiap pulang sekolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura tanpa sadar. Entah sejak kapan hal itu mulai dilakukannya, yang jelas tiap pulang sekolah, kepalanya refleks menoleh ke arah gerbang Hidden Leaf. Dan tanpa sadar matanya mulai menjelajah mencari sosok pemuda itu. Meskipun harus berhadapan dengan tatapan-tatapan mencela dari siswa-siswa sekolah itu, Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan kebiasaannya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Benar-benar terbiasa, sampai rasanya kebiasaan itu tidak akan bisa hilang selamanya.

"Kau kenapa?" teguran Temari berhasil membuat perhatian Sakura teralih.

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa denganku?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Tenten memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Penyakit anehnya kambuh lagi." Kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku baru saja akan pulang." Sahut Sakura cepat sambil bergegas membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

Tenten dan Temari saling berpandangan. Jelas-jelas tadi mereka melihat Sakura tidak seperti orang yang tampak akan pulang. Gadis itu terlihat masih melamun sambil memandang ke arah jendela sementara kelas mulai sepi karena ditinggal penghuninya.

"Kalian sendiri tidak pulang?" Tanya Sakura melihat kedua temannya itu tidak menggandeng tas mereka masing-masing.

"Ada kegiatan klub hari ini." Jawab Temari, "Jadi maaf ya, sepertinya hari ini kau akan pulang sendirian."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya melihat ekspresi penyesalan di wajah kedua gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku kan bukan anak kecil. Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu." Lalu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

"Sampai jumpa besok!" sahut Tenten dan Temari yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Sakura, sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya ketika melewati gerbang Hidden Leaf yang masih tertutup. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada bangunan sekolah yang tampak kokoh dan megah tersebut, menerka-nerka di bagian mana pemuda Uchiha itu berada sekarang. Menghela nafas, Sakura pun memantapkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bus yang Sakura tumpangi tidak begitu ramai seperti biasanya, sehingga ia mempunyai banyak pilihan untuk duduk. Gadis itu pun memilih kursi penumpang yang terletak dibagian pojok belakang. Setelah membalas sapaan juniornya di Konoha High, ia mengeluarkan earphone dari kantung tasnya dan mulai mendengarkan beberapa lagu favorite-nya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya terarah ke jendela bus, memandang jalanan dan bangunan-bangunan yang dilewatinya dengan pandangan tidak minat. Perlahan pikirannya mulai menerawang pada kejadian-kejadian masa lalu. Awal dari semua perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan setiap mendengar nama atau saat melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Sakura..."_

Tanpa sadar Sakura selalu tersenyum tiap kali mengingat bagaimana pemuda Uchiha itu memanggil namanya saat mereka berada di kelas yang sama ketika SMP dulu.

Sakura yang dulu adalah gadis pendiam yang pemalu dan sangat tertutup. Begitu tertutupnya sampai hampir saja teman-teman sekelasnya tidak mengetahui namanya. Beruntung, Sakura mempunyai sahabat yang sangat populer di sekolah yang juga merupakan teman sebangkunya. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Ino adalah gadis periang, cantik, pintar, dan supel. Tidaklah mengherankan jika banyak pemuda yang tertarik padanya. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan Sakura saat itu.

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul, itulah sebabnya ia banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Namun Ino, sebagai teman yang baik, selalu berusaha mengenalkan Sakura pada teman-temannya. Bahkan gadis _blonde_ itu sering mengajak –kalau tidak mau dibilang memaksa- Sakura untuk menemaninya ke pesta-pesta yang diadakan teman-temannya agar Sakura mudah bergaul.

Namun Sakura tidak dapat berbaur dengan cepat, ia cenderung pendiam saat dikenalkan dengan orang lain oleh Ino, sekali pun itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri. Sehingga tidak heran jika teman-teman sekelasnya hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan marga. _"Haruno-san."_ Begitulah ia selalu dipanggil saat SMP dulu.

Tak jarang pula Sakura ditertawai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena ia tampak kikuk saat berdiri di depan kelas. Sakura memang merasa sangat gugup jika sedang diperhatikan banyak orang.

Karena itu, Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan laki-laki terpopuler di SMP, memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

_"Sakura.." _

Sakura bahkan berpikir bahwa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah saat itu.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS di SMP. Ia sering menanyakan keberadaan Ino pada Sakura karena gadis itu adalah sahabat dekat dari gadis yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris OSIS itu. Tak jarang pula Sasuke menyampaikan berbagai pesan tentang organisasi -seperti jadwal rapat OSIS- pada Sakura saat pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak dapat menemukan Ino.

Sejak itu Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa laki-laki sehebat Sasuke mau berbicara dengannya –meskipun itu hanya sekedar bertanya- yang dipandang aneh oleh teman-teman lainnya.

Suatu saat, wali kelas mereka menunjuk empat orang siswa sebagai kelompok untuk mewakili kelas mereka dalam perlombaan mading berbahasa inggris antarkelas. Keempat siswa itu pun maju ke depan kelas. Di antara keempat orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Ino. Kemudian wali kelas mereka mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya tiap kelas diwajibkan mengutus satu kelompok yang terdiri dari lima orang siswa, oleh karena itu, ia mempercayakan pemilihan anggota kelima pada Sasuke yang merupakan ketua dalam kelompok tersebut.

_ "Sakura.." jawab Sasuke spontan saat itu._

Hampir saja seluruh murid di kelas tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, sebelum Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

_"Aku memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai anggota kelima."_

Sakura membeku di bangkunya. Kenapa harus dia? Ingin rasanya Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu. Namun yang terjadi malah ia mengangguk dan meng'iya'kan pertanyaan wali kelas mereka yang kemudian menanyakan kesanggupannya mengikuti lomba.

_"Gadis seperti itu?"_ ucap pelan salah seorang gadis berambut merah dengan nada heran bercampur meremehkan, namun terdengar cukup keras di telinga Sakura yang duduk dua bangku di belakang gadis itu.

Sakura meremas tangannya di atas meja untuk meredam rasa gugup luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Saat ia menatap ke depan kelas, Ino tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil mengisyaratkan Sakura agar bersemangat karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan mengikuti lomba bersama-sama. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah benar atau tidak penglihatannya saat itu, sepintas ia melihat pemuda itu err… tersenyum tipis ke arahnya?

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, ia menjadi semakin akrab dengan Sasuke. Mereka kerap kali berbicara mengenai lomba mading tersebut di sekolah, bahkan beberapa kali ber-sms-an ria di malam hari.

Saat lomba mading tersebut telah selesai dan membuat kelas mereka menjadi juara dalam perlombaan itu, Sakura khawatir Sasuke akan menjauhinya dan bersikap biasa seperti sebelum ia ditunjuk mengikuti lomba. Ia benar-benar takut… kehilangan.

Namun ternyata kecemasan Sakura itu tidak terbukti. Kenyataannya Sasuke tetap berbicara dengannya, menghubunginya beberapa kali untuk mendiskusikan tugas-tugas sekolah. Pembicaraan mereka pun yang sebelumnya hanya seputar materi lomba mading, meluas hingga ke beberapa hal pribadi yang kecil. Terlebih mereka mempunyai minat yang sama dalam membaca buku, sehingga perpustakaan menjadi tempat mereka sering bertemu dan kemudian membicarakan atau bertukar pengetahuan tentang hal-hal baru yang didapatkan dari buku yang mereka baca masing-masing.

Hingga kini, bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah laki-laki baik hati yang tanpa disadari telah membantu Sakura menjadi lebih percaya diri seperti sekarang ini, tentunya ia tidak melupakan jasa-jasa Ino yang tidak kalah besarnya sehingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke dengan segala kelebihannya yang membuat Sakura merasa dia lah lelaki yang pantas mendekati kata sempurna, meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi rasanya Sakura tidak dapat menepis pemikiran itu mengingat betapa rupawannya pemuda itu, belum lagi sikapnya yang dewasa dan otaknya yang cemerlang –terkadang Sakura menyebutnya jenius- serta darah Uchiha –klan paling berpengaruh di Jepang- yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan juga senyum menawan yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Sakura serasa ingin meledak tiap kali pemuda tersebut menujukan senyuman itu kepadanya.

Sayangnya ketika SMA mereka tidak dapat berada di kelas yang sama lagi, bahkan tidak di sekolah yang sama. Setelah gagal dalam seleksi yang diadakan Hidden Leaf untuk dapat bersekolah di tempat itu dengan beasiswa penuh, Sakura pun masuk ke Konoha High School yang ajaibnya terletak tidak jauh dari Hidden Leaf yang Sakura ketahui merupakan tempat Sasuke bersekolah saat ini. Meskipun sempat menyesali kemampuannya yang pas-pasan sehingga membuatnya gagal bersekolah di Hidden Leaf, Sakura cukup bersyukur karena masih dapat melihat Sasuke walau dari kejauhan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda itu bersekolah di luar negeri, seperti kabar yang terdengar saat kelulusan SMP dulu.

Bersyukur, eh?

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana pikiran seperti itu bisa merasuki otaknya.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sakura pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya karena mengikuti rapat OSIS. Ia bersama Tenten yang juga merupakan pengurus OSIS. Sedangkan Temari sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu.

Melewati Hidden Leaf, Sakura agak kecewa mengingat hampir dua minggu ini ia tidak dapat melihat Sasuke lagi. OSIS Konoha High memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan festival sekolah tahunan yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Sehingga belakangan ini ia selalu pulang terlambat.

Sakura dan Tenten masuk ke dalam bus tanpa berdesakan mengingat waktu pulang sekolah yang sudah lewat. Kedua gadis itu pun segera memilih dua buah kursi penumpang kosong yang berdampingan di bagian sebelah kanan bus, setelah sebelumnya sempat membalas beberapa sapaan dari adik kelas maupun teman-teman seangkatan yang mereka lewati kursinya.

Belum lama setelah mereka duduk, Tenten mengejutkan Sakura dengan seruan tertahan. "Sakura, lihat itu! Bagaimana mungkin mereka naik bus ini juga?" seru Tenten berusaha memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang ditunjuknya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang terletak tepat di sampingnya dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tenten. Di kursi penumpang bagian kiri bus, tepat di samping mereka. Sakura melihatnya. Gadis itu pun langsung tercengang.

_'Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'_ pikir Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sana bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut _orange_ tanpa berkedip. Ada perasaan senang bercampur deg-degan ketika dapat melihat pemuda itu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ternyata memang benar," ujar Tenten yang langsung membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya karena takut tertangkap basah oleh gadis bercepol itu, " gossip yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Fuuma Sasame itu memang benar."

Sakura langsung mengernyit tidak suka, "Maksudmu?" Kemudian menatap gadis cantik berponi yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk, "Hm, benar. Gadis itu namanya Sasame. Dia itu primadona di Hidden Leaf. Serasi sekali kan dengan pangeran Uchiha itu?" Tenten masih melemparkan tatapan penuh kekaguman pada pasangan tersebut.

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika. Nafasnya menjadi agak sesak. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang biasanya minim ekspresi, malah tersenyum lembut menanggapi celotehan si gadis berambut _orange_. Entah kenapa, fakta itu membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. "Kenapa?" bisiknya lirih.

Tenten langsung menoleh pada Sakura "Hah? apanya yang kenapa?"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya menggeleng perlahan, namun nampaknya Tenten mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan interogasi.

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya dan berkata dengan nada yang dibuat seriang mungkin, "Aku hanya heran, kenapa orang-orang kaya itu mau naik bus. Biasanya kan naik mobil pribadi."

Tenten langsung mengangguk setuju, "Benar, mencurigakan sekali…" Kemudian kembali menatap pasangan di samping mereka dengan tatapan –sok- menyelidik sambil mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri yang membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Sementara di sampingnya, Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Mencoba mengatur perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kacau.

Begitu tiba di halte tujuan, Sakura langsung bergegas turun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan lewat begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sejak melihat Sasuke di bus sebulan yang lalu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi melihat pemuda itu. Gadis itu pun tidak lagi uring-uringan seperti biasanya, saat ia tidak melihat Sasuke dalam waktu yang lama. Kesibukannya dalam mempersiapkan festival sekolah cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu. Sakura memang membutuhkan hal tersebut untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk meng-_handle _hampir seluruh pekerjaan persiapan festival, yang langsung disambut dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya oleh pengurus OSIS lainnya.

Sempat Sakura merasa tidak tenang saat mendengar bahwa Sasuke menjadi salah satu perwakilan Hidden Leaf yang memang diundang untuk menghadiri festival tahunan Konoha High School. Tapi Sakura bersyukur dengan kesibukannya mengawasi jalannya festival, ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ia memang ingin menjauh sebisa mungkin dari Uchiha Sasuke dan segala hal mengenai pemuda tersebut.

Gadis itu tidak menampik bahwa masih ada 'sedikit' perasaan yang mengusik hatinya untuk kembali pada kebiasaannya memandangi Sasuke dari jauh dan berusaha sebanyak mungkin mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun tentang pemuda itu. Tapi ketika ia mulai menyerah pada perasaan itu, bayangan Sasuke yang tersenyum pada gadis berambut _orange_ di bus serta ucapan Tenten tentang hubungan spesial mereka, segera melintas di benaknya. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa sakit.

Sakura mencengkeram seragam di bagian dadanya. Apa ia masih boleh berharap?

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Temari.

Hari ini Sakura, Temari, Tenten, dan keenam siswa Konoha High lainnya tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah seperti biasanya, melainkan pergi ke sebuah lomba cepat tepat yang diadakan oleh salah satu fakultas di Universitas Hi. Mereka diutus untuk mewakili sekolah dalam ajang bergengsi tahunan yang diadakan di universitas ternama di kota ini.

"Cepat sedikit, Maito-_sensei_ sudah menunggu kita dari tadi. Kalian tidak mau kan mendapatkan 'siraman rohani' di pagi hari." Tambah Temari lagi.

Serentak, kedelapan perwakilan lainnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan Maito-_sensei_ yang berceramah dengan berapi-api karena keterlambatan mereka. Para perwakilan sekolah itu pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat perlombaan.

Aula tempat perlombaan akan berlangsung sudah ramai oleh para peserta perwakilan dari berbagai SMA. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura mengikuti lomba seperti ini. Meski begitu, ia masih tidak dapat benar-benar menghilangkan perasaan groginya. Ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan besar tersebut, Sakura menangkap berbagai macam ekspresi para peserta lomba. Mulai dari yang gugup berlebihan sampai harus keluar masuk aula untuk pergi ke toilet, yang komat-kamit entah menghapal materi lomba atau sekedar memanjatkan doa, hingga yang tampak tenang-tenang saja yang malah terkesan _stoic._

_'Tunggu dulu- _

_STOIC?'_

Mata Sakura membulat kaget melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke –bersama beberapa siswa berseragam Hidden Leaf- di salah satu sudut di ruangan itu, hanya lima meter jaraknya dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, pemuda itu juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan nafas saat _emerald_-nya bersirobok langsung dengan _onyx_ milik pemuda itu.

Sakura segera membuang muka dan bergegas menuju tempat Maito-_sensei_ menunggu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada siswa-siswanya itu. Cengiran yang menonjolkan gigi putih bersihnya yang mengkilat tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Seandainya saja Sakura tidak sedang menghindari Sasuke, ia akan langsung _sweetdrop_ melihat kelakuan gurunya itu. Dan mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghampiri makhluk tersebut.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, Maito-_sensei_ langsung berceramah 'singkat' tentang pemanfaatan waktu. Sakura tidak begitu mendengarkannya karena ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan lagi oleh _handphone_-nya yang menampilkan satu pesan baru. Bukan getaran _handphone_ bermode _silent_ itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan nama kontak dari si pengirim sms.

Sakura mengernyit heran memandangi layar _handphone_-nya yang menampilkan nama Sasuke. Ia memang masih menyimpan nomor _handphone_ pemuda itu, dan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menghubunginya. Namun tentu saja niat itu batal mengingat betapa kecilnya keberanian gadis _soft pink_ itu. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Kalau untuk sekedar berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar, Sakura enggan. Sebab Sakura tahu persis bagaimana ketidaksukaan Sasuke saat mendapati pesan singkat dari para _fangirls_-nya yang isinya hanya menanyakan keadaan Sasuke atau serangkaian basa-basi yang jelas-jelas terlihat bertujuan untuk merebut perhatian sang _Prince Charming_. Sakura tentu saja tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berkelakuan a la _fangirls_ seperti itu.

Sakura memandang sebentar ke arah Sasuke sebelum membaca pesan tersebut.

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Aku tidak tahu kalau wajahku sudah berubah sangat jauh sampai kau tidak bisa mengenaliku lagi._

Perasaan hangat- tidak, tepat berbunga-bunga tiba-tiba menyeruak di hati Sakura. 'Dia tidak melupakanku.' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Secepat mungkin Sakura segera membalas pesan itu, sambil bersyukur bahwa ia tidak lupa men-_charge handphone_-nya seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Hehehe... maaf. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menyapaku duluan?_

Sakura menunggu agak lama sebelum menerima pesan balasan.

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Hn._

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke lagi sambil tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu belum berubah dan masih suka memakai bahasa alien –a.k.a 'hn'- seperti yang sering dikeluhkan Sakura dulu ketika mereka masih SMP. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan seringai khas-nya.

Pengumuman bahwa lomba akan segera dimulai, terdengar menggema di aula tersebut. Para peserta pun mulai bersiap-siap, tanpa terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke.

Namun sebelum lomba benar-benar akan dimulai, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan, Sakura mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Sasuke.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Semoga berhasil! ^^_

Kali ini balasannya pun sangat cepat.

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Kau juga._

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat girang setelah membaca pesan Sasuke. Ahh, betapa cerahnya hari ini…

Perlombaan berlangsung seperti pada umumnya. Tiga kelompok dari sekolah yang berbeda bertanding, berebut menjawab pertanyaan pilihan ganda agar meraih _point_ tertinggi. Dalam satu kelompok, terdiri dari tiga orang. Sakura sekelompok dengan Shino –teman sekelasnya- dan Matsuri –adik kelasnya-.

Shino sebagai juru bicara, cukup tangkas memencet bel. Beberapa pertanyaan pun dapat mereka jawab dengan mudah. Di dalam lomba, terkadang Sakura berbeda pendapat dengan Matsuri dalam menentukan jawaban. Namun Shino selalu memilih jawaban dari Sakura yang menurutnya lebih meyakinkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada mereka. Hal itu membuat Matsuri kesal ketika ternyata jawaban itu salah dan membuat _point_ mereka berkurang, padahal jawaban yang diberikan Matsuri lah yang benar. Tanpa ragu, Matsuri pun langsung mengomeli Shino dan mencubit pinggang Shino, tentunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak dilihat banyak orang. Shino memerah menahan rasa sakit dan geli secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya berusaha keras menahan tawanya tanpa mencoba menolong pemuda yang biasanya berwajah datar itu.

Sakura masih mendengar omelan kecil Matsuri kepada Shino saat ia mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada pertanyaan selanjutnya. Namun konsentrasi itu langsung buyar ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke di salah satu kursi penonton. Gadis itu kerkesiap, bukankah setelah gilirannya tadi pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan aula?

"-ra, Sakura!" tegur Shino berbisik.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau jawabannya?"

Rasanya otak Sakura tidak mau berkompromi, tapi karena ini adalah pertanyaan wajib Sakurapun menjawab asal, "A."

Dan tentu saja, salah!

Matsuri dan Shino mendengus bersamaan, sedangkan Sakura langsung menatap kedua temannya itu dengan senyuman bersalah.

_'Ini memalukan!'_ gadis _pink_ itu membatin sambil melirik wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan bagi Sakura dan seluruh siswa kelas tiga Konoha High lainnya, sebab mereka telah dinyatakan lulus. Ada perasaan haru dihati mereka sebab selama tiga tahun di Konoha High, tak terhitung lagi banyaknya peristiwa yang dilalui di tempat ini. Mereka pun mengabadikan momen-momen sebelum perpisahan itu dengan berfoto-foto ria baik bersama teman-teman maupun guru-guru _favorite_ mereka.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian sekolah yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Gadis itu ingat bagaimana kekecewaannya ketika gagal bersekolah di Hidden Leaf dan akhirnya membuat ia terdampar di Konoha High, sekolah yang tidak di-_favorite_-kan di kotanya karena mutu yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung pada awalnya saja, karena kemudian perlahan-lahan ia malah menyukai sekolahnya ini. Di tempat ini, ia bertemu dengan banyak orang-orang baik yang kemudian disebutnya sebagai teman. Di tempat ini, kepercayaan dirinya mulai berkembang dan membuatnya belajar menjadi lebih bijaksana dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Di tempat ini, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis berhati kuat. Di tempat ini, ia belajar meraih impiannya dengan semangat pantang menyerah. Melalui tempat ini pula, beberapa keinginan kecilnya terkabul.

Memikirkan itu semua, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiga tahun bisa terasa secepat ini?

"Sakuraaaaaa!" Temari menghampiri kemudian merangkul gadis _pink_ tersebut. "Wah, rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja aku menginjakkan kaki di Konoha High."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh mencari-cari sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. "Mana Tenten?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mungkin di belakang sekolah, " sahut Temari kemudian berbisik, "dia sedang menyatakan cinta pada- ah, itu dia!"

Tenten langsung menghampiri mereka begitu melihat Temari sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Temari antusias.

Tenten menggeleng agak murung, "Tapi aku tidak pa-pa, kok. Sungguh!" Lanjutnya ceria ketika melihat ekspresi penyesalan dari kedua temannya.

"Kau gadis yang kuat." Balas Sakura tersenyum agak takjub dengan ketegaran temannya itu.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku justru merasa lega sekarang. Setidaknya perasaanku tidak berakhir sia-sia, jadi tidak akan ada penyesalan lagi."

"Kau benar." Sahut Temari, "Ya sudah, lebih baik kita berfoto dengan guru-guru sekarang. Kita kan tidak tahu kapan bisa ke sini lagi."

"Ayo!" balas Tenten bersemangat.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya saat kedua temannya itu bergabung dengan kerumunan siswa-siswa lain. Perkataan Tenten barusan benar-benar menyadarkannya. Tenten benar, sekalipun ditolak setidaknya tidak akan ada penyesalan lagi. Tiga tahun ini ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun ia masih belum tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu, tapi apakah ia rela perasaan itu berakhir sia-sia?

Tidak.

Sakura merasa tidak rela jika perasaan itu terus terpendam begitu saja. Kalau pun ia harus mengakhirinya, setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat perasaan yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya di SMA itu menjadi sia-sia. Sekalipun ia tahu jawabannya kemungkinan besar adalah penolakan. Ia hanya ingin Uchiha Sasuke tahu. Ya, ia akan mengikuti keberanian Tenten.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan halaman Konoha High yang masih dibanjiri euforia para siswa yang lulus. Ia terus berlari sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang Hidden Leaf, tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh beberapa pejalan kaki yang dilewatinya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di sana dan bertemu Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Hidden Leaf. Gerbang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kegembiraan para siswa yang telah dinyatakan lulus seperti yang terjadi di Konoha High. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah dan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang saat melihat Sasuke di antara kerumunan siswa Hidden Leaf.

Lalu sekarang, bagaimana cara ia akan memanggil Sasuke? Berteriak?

Sakura mendengus menyadari kebodohannya itu. Sebelum ke sini tadi, ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain memberitahu Sasuke tentang perasaannya. Tapi kemudian Sakura langsung teringat _handphone_-nya. Tentu saja ia bisa menelpon Sasuke untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya.

Saat akan mengambil _handphone_ di kantungnya, Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut _orange_ -yang pernah dilihatnya di bus- menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan wajah ceria sambil menyeret pemuda itu untuk berfoto bersama.

"Kau sudah dengar belum, kalau Sasame barusan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke." Ujar seorang gadis berseragam Hidden Leaf pada gadis lain di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh kepada kedua gadis yang kini sedang memperhatikan Sasuke bersama Sasame.

"Lalu bagaimana? Diterima tidak?" balas gadis disampingnya itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Lihat, mereka sedang bergandengan mesra sekali. Mana mungkin Sasame begitu kalau ia sudah ditolak Sasuke."

Sakura membeku mendengar percakapan kedua gadis itu. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, Sakura bahkan harus menarik nafas panjang-panjang untuk membuat paru-parunya tetap bekerja. Perasaan menggebu-gebu yang tadi dirasakannya hilang entah kemana. Menyisakan rasa sakit yang tidak terdefinisikan.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada _handphone_ ditangannya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, gadis itu memasukkan kembali benda mungil tersebut ke dalam kantungnya.

_'Menyedihkan sekali…' _

Sakura berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan gerbang itu dengan langkah yang berat.

_'…Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa.'_

.

.

.

Universitas Hi sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang sedang mengurus administrasi di salah satu universitas yang paling diminati di Jepang itu. Begitupun dengan Sakura, ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di fakultas tempat ia diterima di universitas tersebut.

Sakura benar-benar merasa beruntung dapat diterima di Universitas Hi, apalagi di jurusan yang diminatinya. Walaupun ada sedikit perasaan sedih ketika teringat pada beberapa teman sekelasnya di SMA yang gagal pada tes masuk universitas tersebut karena beratnya persaingan.

Sakura sedang memegang map berlambang fakultas yang akan ditempatinya kuliah, saat seseorang menegurnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang menegurnya itu. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuatnya teringat pada kejadian serupa waktu SMP dulu.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Kau diterima di fakultas ini?" Tanya pemuda _stoic_ di hadapannya itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku. Jujur saja ia masih terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Sasuke tampak akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat sebuah panggilan dari _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Hn. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sudah tiba di sana." Ujarnya singkat lalu memutuskan panggilan itu. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada map yang sedang dipegang oleh pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

_'Ah, itu kan-'_ Senyum Sakura melebar menyadari bahwa map yang dipegang Sasuke adalah map yang sama seperti yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Jika ini berarti bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuknya, ia berjanji tidak akan mundur lagi. Dan kali ini Sakura juga sudah tahu perasaan apa yang mengusiknya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Suka.

Ya, ia sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Benar-benar suka sampai rasanya tidak tertahankan lagi.

Jadi, bolehkah ia berharap?

**OWARI**

* * *

Err… kayaknya gaje ya?

Tapi jujur aku senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa nulis fic lagi setelah dua tahun terjangkit virus WB! \(^0^)/

Sebenarnya aku agak kesulitan untuk menentukan judul buat fic ini *lol* jadi maklum aja ya, kalau judulnya gak nyambung dengan isi fic-nya. Aku juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada reader yang nungguin update-an Scary Holiday. Gomen ne… sejak plot fic itu hilang, aku juga jadi hilang minat buat lanjutin fic itu lagi. Tapi aku usahain lagi, kok J

Oh ya, aku punya rencana bikin versi Sasuke dari fic ini. Ada yang berminat membacanya?

**So, mind to review?** *puppy eyes*


End file.
